Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170618183752
Princess Peach Toadstool Thank you, Mario "Listen, everybody, let's bake a delicious cake... ...for Mario..." Debut: [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioBros Super Mario Bros.] Voiced by (English): Jeannie Elias ([http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/SuperMarioBrosSuperShow The Super Mario Bros. Super Show]), Tracey Moore ([http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/TheAdventuresOfSuperMarioBros3 The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3] and [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/SuperMarioWorld Super Mario World]), Jocelyn Benford ([http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/HotelMario Hotel Mario]), Leslie Swan ([http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario64 Super Mario 64], [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioKart64 Mario Kart 64], and [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPaperMario Super Paper Mario]), Jen Taylor (1999-2008), Asako Kozuki ([http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioParty Mario Party], Mario Party 2, [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioKartSuperCircuit Mario Kart: Super Circuit]) Nicole Mills ([http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioAndLuigiPartnersInTime Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time]), Samantha Kelly (2007 - current) Voiced by (Japanese): Mami Yamase ([http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Anime/TheGreatMissionToSavePrincessPeach The Great Mission to Save Princess Peach]) Miyako Endo (original video animations) Mariko Mukai (Satellaview games), Asako Kozuki ([http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Videogame/MarioKart64 Mario Kart 64]) Princess Peach Toadstool is the crown princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario's main love interest. She gets kidnapped frequently by Bowser in the main Super Mario Bros. games, but proves herself to be very skilled in sports. Though she's usually the Distressed Damsel, there are times she will get up and do something herself (such as in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioBros2 Super Mario Bros. 2], [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioRPG Super Mario RPG], [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World], and her own game, [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPrincessPeach Super Princess Peach]). Worthy of note: she's appeared in more video games than any other female character. Tropes associated with Peach: *100% Adoration Rating: She's loved so dearly by her subjects that it's not uncommon for them to have sets of Princess Peach merchandise in their homes. Including posters. In Toad Harbor in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioKart8 Mario Kart 8], there is a statue of Princess Peach that is a reference to the Statue of Liberty. *Achilles' Heel: Word of God says it's cake. *Action Girl: She is one in many of the games were she is playable, such as the [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperSmashBros Super Smash Bros.] series, [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPrincessPeach Super Princess Peach] and [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World]. *All-Loving Hero: Shown this way especially in the Role-Playing Game, where she shows no ill will to anyone, even villains. She even helps Mimi out even when she made fun of her royalty. *Ass Kicks You: In the [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperSmashBros Super Smash Bros.] series, some of her attacks have her bashing her opponents with her hips and her butt. Her back throw currently provides the page image. She also uses her hips as her Quick Melee attack in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioKartDoubleDash Mario Kart: Double Dash!!], if she is holding an item in her hand. *Authority Equals Asskicking: She's the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and ruler of the Toads, and outside of the Mario Bros, by far the most capable fighter in the entire kingdom. *Badass Adorable: In games where she's playable, she's both cute and capable, especially in a cat suit. *Badass in Distress: She's proven herself to be quite powerful, but her main role in a lot of games is for her to be the Damsel in Distress. **In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DLand Super Mario 3D Land], Mario receives postcards from Peach at the start of every world, which progress from her being scared by minions to her hitting Goombas away with her umbrella and the second-to-last one clearly shows her mounting a personal escape attempt, sprinting towards the camera with half of Bowser's army storming after her, eventually capturing her and bringing her as a caged bird to Bowser. *Badass Princess: Sometimes. Peach is quite experienced in a fight and she can kick your ass if she needs to, but only if her role in a particular game calls for it. **In a Nintendo Power comic run in the days of the Super NES, until Bowser brainwashed her, Peach was the hero of the story. While the Mario Brothers were characterized as happy-go-lucky bumblers (though, in Mario's defense, a serious happy-go-lucky bumbler), Peach was a Hot-Blooded Badass Princess with a dash of Determinator. She charged down a warp pipe after Bowser when he attacked her kingdom and pursued him without the Mario Brothers, and once she got captured the first time she escaped the Koopalings by tricking them into opening their cell, evading the guards, and ultimately flying out of the tower on a cape. Then when she found out Mario had gotten kidnapped in her place, she swapped clothes with Luigi to get him to sneak her and Yoshi back into the tower with a crate full of bombs, leading to the obvious conclusion of blowing up the tower and rescuing Mario. Even when Bowser captured her again, it took having her hypnotized for her to agree to marry him. And after she recovered from being hypnotized with the help of Luigi and Yoshi, she immediately untied Mario so he could finish off Bowser. *Bare Your Midriff: Her outfit in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioStrikers Super Mario Strikers] and [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioStrikersCharged Mario Strikers Charged]. *Barrier Maiden: In the original Super Mario Bros., Princess Peach's magic was the only thing that could undo the Koopas' curse on the Mushroom Kingdom. The Barrier Maiden thing was abandoned for a while, with Bowser's Motives changing from pure conquest to trying to win Peach's affection. However, more recent games have restored her Barrier Maiden status, though in a different form each time. **In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/YoshisIslandDS Yoshi's Island DS], Baby Peach is one of the Seven Star Children who are born with great power. Bowser attempts to steal the children to take over the universe (this would include kidnapping himself, which would result in a few time related issues...) Peach is actually one of the children who escapes capture, and assists Yoshi and Baby Mario in saving the others. **In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioAndLuigiSuperstarSaga Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga], Peach's voice is the only thing that can awaken the Beanstar, which grants wishes. She avoids capture through clever use of a Birdo, and again by having Luigi crossdress as her. **In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPaperMario Super Paper Mario], Peach and Bowser are a Barrier Couple. If they ever got married, the Chaos Heart would be formed and begin to destroy the world. Naturally, this is the first thing the Big Bad does in the first part of the game. Peach is so easily kidnapped... *Beauty Is Never Tarnished: According to the Nintendo Character Guide, Peach's white magic is what keeps her and her gown looking fresh at all times, even in Bowser's dank dungeons. *Berserk Button: In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPaperMario Super Paper Mario], Mimi makes fun of her for being a regular Damsel in Distress. Cue the Designated Girl Fight... and Peach angrily ordering the Mario Bros. to leave her to her.Mimi: You're the one that's always having to get rescued by boys. THAT'S embarrassing! Golly, you sure are a lot of talk when you have your little boyfriends to protect you! Peach: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y-You... Very well. If you insist, I'll give you what you so richly deserve. Luigi: P-Princess Peach! You're not really going to... Peach: Stay out of this! I am a PRINCESS, and she has thrown mud at my dignity! You two leave me be! UNDERSTOOD?! *Beware the Nice Ones: Peach is usually very sweet, but you push her too far... well, just ask Mimi, who made the mistake of mocking her usual Damsel in Distress role. What follows is the first time in the franchise Peach ever loses her temper, yelling at the Mario Bros. to leave Mimi to her and giving Mimi herself a sound thrashing. *Big Good: Forms a Big Good Duumvirate with Mario. As ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, she is the leader of the most powerful heroic faction in the setting. *Biker Babe: Starting in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioKartWii Mario Kart Wii], she gained a biker suit◊ that she wore when using a bike during a race. *Blonde, Brunette, Redhead: Peach is the blonde, Pauline is the brunette, and Daisy is the redhead. Peach herself has been all three over the years due to the limited color palette on the NES. *Borrowed Catchphrase: **In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioGolf Mario Golf] for the N64, whenever she makes a bad shot, she says "Mama mia!" **She also says it in Mario Party 4 and Mario Party 5 when losing coins, such as from landing on a red space. **She also says that in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioBros2 Super Mario Advance] when she loses a life. *Breakout Character: Mario actually had an Implied Love Interest/lady friend beforehand in Pauline, before Peach appeared in the franchise's signature game. The success of Super Mario Bros. 1 would guarantee that Princess Peach would be Mario's signature heroine from now on. She is the single most prolific Nintendo starlets in all of gaming, even becoming Promoted to Playable in the very next game (Well, the American version at least), and even getting her own game. *Cloud Cuckoo Lander: She shows this at times, most especially during The Subspace Emissary, where she stops an impromptu squabble with a tea party. *Compressed Hair: When she wears a tanooki or a cat suit in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World]. *Costume Evolution: She has always had her pink dress with the big puff sleeves and bell skirt. Just graphical increases allowed more details to be shown, and then added. In the [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperSmashBros Super Smash Bros.] games since Brawl her outfit is a full Pimped-Out Dress with extra overskirts and lace trimmings. *Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: Peach's extreme femininity, has plenty of cute looks, and doesn't seem to be all there some of the time, but this only hides her true power. Once the princess decides to take charge and fight, all bets are off and you better bring your best. *Cute Bruiser: An inevitable result of her being a playable [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Videogame/SuperSmashBros Super Smash Bros.] character. The trope also applies to her in any platforming game where she is playable. She's also playable in all of the Mario Party games, and since many of the minigames in that series involve the characters beating the snot out of each other, if you're using Peach while playing one of those minigames, she becomes a Cute Bruiser there too. *Damsel in Distress: The sole reason for her existence, except for [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPrincessPeach Super Princess Peach], where she is the main character and Mario is the Distressed Dude. Frequently lampshaded in the Role Playing Games. Averted in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioBros2 Super Mario Bros. 2] and [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World], where she is one of the four playable characters note ''. Most of the non-Role-Playing Game and non-platformer games don't bring it up either. This trope has been off and on a lot, with her sometimes joining Mario and Luigi on their adventures in Party, Racing and Sports games, fighting to save the world alongside them in ''Super Paper Mario, and being an individual fighter in the Super Smash Bros. series. *A Day in the Limelight: The entire point of [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPrincessPeach Super Princess Peach]. *Deadpan Snarker: In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPaperMario Super Paper Mario], in stark contrast to her more normal portrayals as The Ditz and the Cloudcuckoolander. She unloads on Bowser quite a bit, even calling him a giant baby at one point (Bowser was going through the nadir of his Villain Decay in this game). *Dub Name Change: She was originally referred to as Princess Toadstool outside Japan, but would almost exclusively be known as Princess Peach worldwide after the release of [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario64 Super Mario 64], with the exception of certain re-released material. Her full name is occasionally given as "Princess Peach Toadstool" to make up for the discrepancy. Oddly enough, one episode of [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Series/TheSuperMarioBrosSuperShow The Super Mario Bros. Super Show] has her exclaim "Princess P. to the rescue!" *Dumb Blonde: While most games that have her about as competent as the Mario Brothers, there are some instances where she comes off as naive, such as Bowser Jr.'s reveal in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioSunshine Super Mario Sunshine]. *Ermine Cape Effect: Only the main series. The spinoffs, particularly the sports games, see her wearing more practical outfits, though many Mario Party minigames have averted this, like Mario Medley from Mario Party 4 were she swims in the pool with her dress on. *Everything's Better with Princesses: Just how did Mario get acquainted with royalty? Why is he the one who's always in charge of rescuing her? And does Peach actually ever govern the Mushroom Kingdom, seeing as her parents don't seem to be around? Who knows, but boy is that crown sure pretty! *First-Name Basis: She is usually referred by her first name. *Fragile Speedster: In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioKart Mario Kart], she tends to be a light-weight character with high acceleration. In Mario Strikers Charged she is a Playmaker captain, having maxed out speed and passing, but poor shooting and tackling. *Giant Poofy Sleeves: A lot of her dresses feature these. *Girly Run: In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperSmashBrosBrawl Super Smash Bros. Brawl] (and up) and the Mario Baseball series. *Good Is Not Soft: One of the sweetest, kindest characters in the series, but will also destroy you should she ever be underestimated. *Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: Has the goldest locks and is one of the kindest characters in the series. *Hartman Hips: Hers aren't as obvious◊ as some of the other examples of this trope, but she still has them. They are more visible when she isn't wearing her dress, like her biker suit◊, winter outfit◊, leotard◊, minidress◊, soccer uniform◊ and her tank top and shorts◊. *Heart Beat-Down: She literally fights with the power of her emotions in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPrincessPeach Super Princess Peach]. *Heroic Willpower: Her extreme femininity disguises her incredibly strong will. In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPaperMario Super Paper Mario], she's able to stand up to Nastasia's Mind Control longer than any other character (including Luigi!), and the villain has to focus extremely hard to get the Princess to obey her commands. *High Class Gloves: Her character design always had long, white gloves, even though it took a few games to render them in sprites. She doesn't wear them in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioSunshine Super Mario Sunshine] and the sports games. *Hotter and Sexier: Peach's started taking a turn in this direction during the GameCube era. In her Super Smash Bros. appearances, she's much more flirty, more anatomically realistic and also gets an increased bust size. In Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Peach's playable moments allow you to have her take a shower (she strips from behind a curtain) and one sequence requires her to become an Invisible Streaker. Her portrayal in the [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioStrikers Mario Strikers] series features her most fan-servicing appearance in any of the Mario spinoff franchises. *Hypercompetent Sidekick: It's stated in a couple of side sources that she's not actually the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, her father is. He, however, is a blathering idiot, so she makes most of the actual decisions. This hasn't come up in years. *Hypnotize the Princess: Was on the receiving end of this in the opening of [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPaperMario Super Paper Mario], as well as a couple of comics ([http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/ComicBook/SuperMarioAdventures Super Mario Adventures] and [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/ComicBook/NintendoComicsSystem Nintendo Comics System]). *Iconic Outfit: Peach's normal attire consists of a pink gown (with a blue jewel on her chest), High Class Gloves, gold crown and large blue earrings. She does change outfits when the dress would be impractical (such as for the sports titles and when she's riding a motorcycle or an ATV in the Mario Kart games). *Implied Love Interest: To Mario and vice versa. Also to Luigi, to some extent. Lampshaded in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPaperMario Super Paper Mario] - Nobody knows what to make of Mario and Peach's relationship, not even Mario himself. *Incorruptible Pure Pureness: Constantly described as this... except in the Mario Party series, where she's The Trickster. *Innocent Blue Eyes: One of the kindest characters in the series, and she has large blue eyes. *Informed Attribute: Her ability to govern, as noted in the tropes below. May have something to do with Conservation of Detail, since she gets kidnapped often and talking is boring. *Instant Costume Change: Some of her post-hole animations in the Mario Golf series have her change into her regular dress in place of her minidress she normally wears. If she gets a birdie or better in Mario Golf: World Tour, she will take out her parasol, twirl it and magically change clothing. *Jumped at the Call: Peach is the first one into the pipe to give chase after Bowser when he captures the Green Sprixie Princess in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World]. A similar situation happened much earlier in the [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/ComicBook/SuperMarioAdventures Super Mario Adventures] comic. *Kicking Ass in All Her Finery: Still wears her traditional pink dress and crown in the games when she's fighting, such as Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Princess Peach, Super Paper Mario, and the Super Smash Bros. games. *Lady and Knight: The Bright Lady to Mario's White Knight. *Lady in Red: One of her alternate costumes in the [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperSmashBros Super Smash Bros.] series is a red dress◊, which is a reference to Pauline. *Leitmotif: Two very distinctive ones - The ending theme of [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioBros1 Super Mario Bros.], and Inside the Castle Walls from [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario64 Super Mario 64]. *Let's Get Dangerous!: Peach is kind, adorable, and the eternal Damsel in Distress, but every so often she'll come across a threat who doesn't care for kidnapping and actually pushes her to fight. Peach's real power and skill begins to shine through. *Light Feminine and Dark Feminine: The Light Feminine to Pauline's family-friendly Femme Fatale Dark Feminine. *Limited Wardrobe: Paper Mario shows that she has an entire wardrobe of identical pink dresses. She insists that they aren't the same, and that there are minor differences between each dress, but this is strictly an Informed Attribute. *Meaningful Name: "Peach" or rather "to be a peach" is an idiom for an attractive, likable, admirable or good person. Her last name, Toadstool is another name for Mushroom, pertaining to the kingdom she rules over. *Ms. Fanservice: **She wears a glamorous dress to the premiere in this [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioAllStars Super Mario All-Stars] Japanese commercial. And She's Got Legs. **Her various sport outfits also count, especially her biker suit, leotard and soccer uniform. *Neutral Female: She often helplessly watches the fight between Mario and Bowser from a cage or from a platform. *No Sell: In Super Princess Peach, Peach is completely unaffected by the Vibe Scepter, an Artifact of Doom that Bowser got his hands on that easily plunged the Mushroom Kingdom into chaos and easily subdued Mario and Luigi. Not only is Peach unaffected by the vibes, she turns them around and makes them powers of her own, and can freely control them. *Not Quite Flight: Her dress may aid in this. However, she can also still float a little even without her dress. In the Super Smash Bros. series, she floats by moving her hands in a certain pattern. *Only Sane Woman: Usually the most sensible, although it varies from work to work. Sometimes she can fit this and Cloud Cuckoolander — a bit out of it sometimes, but willing to at least try avoid any pointless fights. *Pals with Jesus: While she and Rosalina haven't interacted with each other much in the games, in the 38th issue of the Super Mario-Kun manga, the two quickly became good friends upon meeting each other. *Parachute Petticoat: From [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioBros2 Super Mario Bros. 2] all the way to [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World], she's had the ability to float with her billowing skirt... but it might not be her skirt, since she can use her trademark hover regardless of what she's wearing in 3D World. *Parasol of Pain: She uses her small, trademark pink parasol to fight in the [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperSmashBros Super Smash Bros.] series, and a sentient parasol named Perry in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPrincessPeach Super Princess Peach]. A postcard Mario receives in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DLand Super Mario 3D Land] shows Peach defending herself from a Goomba Tower with her parasol. *Parasol of Prettiness: Whether Peach is weaponizing the parasol or just using it to block out the sun, it is very cute looking. Especially Perry. One of the loading screen icons in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioSuperSluggers Mario Super Sluggers] even feature Peach sitting down and relaxing while holding a parasol. *Parasol Parachute: She can also soften her falls with her parasol whenever it's a Parasol of Pain. *Physical Goddess: The "Empress Peach" Megastrike from the Darker and Edgier world of [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioStrikers Mario Strikers]'' Charged'' depicts Peach entering an angelic Super Mode, complete with Power Glows, Power Gives You Wings, and Light 'em Up. *Pimped-Out Dress: Moreso in the [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperSmashBros Super Smash Bros.] series starting from Melee. *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: We've seen her do exactly two actual acts of government in the past 25 years. Though there are plenty of meetings shown in the Role Playing Games, they either get interrupted or were trivial to begin with. Funnily enough, [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioAndLuigiSuperstarSaga Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga] reveals a bit of the economic state of the Mushroom Kingdom... which is not good. Specifically, their coins are rather low value per coin compared to the Bean Bean Kingdom's. Then again, this is a country where they have a university specifically for Tennis, go-kart races in the streets, and get invaded and ransacked twice a month. *Playing with Fire: In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPrincessPeach Super Princess Peach], she has an anger-triggered attack that looks visually similar to the Raising Storm. Also, in 'Super Mario 3D World', Peach uses the Fire Flower to transform into Fire Peach for the first time ever. *Power Creep, Power Seep: She ranges from a Damsel in Distress to an effective Lady of War depending on the game. *Primary-Color Champion: Golden crown, long flowing blonde hair, blue earrings and brooch, and of course, her signature pink (a tint of red) dress, and deep pink/red shoes. Yes, Princess Peach is a good guy. *Princess Classic: Parodied, especially in the [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/PaperMario Paper Mario] series. *Princesses Prefer Pink: Sports a pink dress since her debut. Or at least her artwork for the game did. Pink is still the color most associated with her. *Princesses Rule: She is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom despite being a princess. Early English game manuals and the comics mention that she is the daughter of the Mushroom King, but he has not been seen or mentioned in the games ever. *Promoted to Playable: Despite being more famous for being the Damsel in Distress, she's held her own in many games. She's playable in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioBros2 Super Mario Bros. 2], [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioRPG Super Mario RPG], [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPrincessPeach Super Princess Peach], [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPaperMario Super Paper Mario] and [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World]. She's no slouch in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperSmashBros Super Smash Bros.] and just as much of an athlete as anyone else in the sports spinoffs. One wonders why she's so easy to kidnap when she can fend for herself so formidably. *Requisite Royal Regalia: Peach has the Cool Crown, the Pimped-Out Dress, the white Opera Gloves, all meant to show her station. In the role-playing games, her Cool Chair is also often seen; however, as she's an active monarch, she doesn't spend much time in it. *Recruitment By Rescue: Once you save her in Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition, she will join your team as a helper. This also applies to Super Mario Run, where she becomes playable when you save her. *Royals Who Actually Do Something: In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioBros2 Super Mario Bros. 2] (sort of), [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPrincessPeach Super Princess Peach], and [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World]. And in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DLand Super Mario 3D Land], she actually tries to escape from Bowser on her own, though she's eventually recaptured. She also helps out in each of the Paper Mario games. The first game has her actively trying to escape Bowser's clutches, the second has her sending information to Mario, and she's Promoted to Playable in the third. *She's Got Legs: **Her bikini artwork◊ from the first part of the official Japanese Super Mario World strategy guide, meant to be how she was last seen on vacation before going missing. **The dress that she wears in this Super Mario All-Stars Japanese commercial show her legs very well. **When she wears a leotard in the Mario & Sonic series, as seen in her artwork◊ for London 2012. *Slapstick Knows No Gender: Applies to her, Daisy and Rosalina. Despite being prim and properly dressed, they participate in the same kind of cartoonish violence and silliness as the guys do. Special mention goes to Peach and Daisy in the Mario Strikers games, were they get crushed, set on fire and electrocuted. All three also suffer the same abuse as everyone else in the various Mario Party and Mario Kart games as well. *Spanner in the Works: When Peach is in captivity, she's thwarting the villains' plans right under their noses. Wether it be by sending letters to Mario, or even mounting her own escape attempts. *Spoiled Sweet: Has her castle, her kingdom, and her pretty dresses. She is not the Alpha Bitch, though. *Statuesque Stunner: She stands 6'1" tall and is One Head Taller than Mario. Downplayed in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World], where many of her proportions are rescaled (including her height being scaled down) in order to be more like the other playable characters so that they all look and work better together in gameplay. She's only slightly taller than Luigi in 3D World. The trope goes away completely when she wears the cat suit, where she's the same size as everyone else thanks to all the playable characters using the same model for that suit. In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/ComicBook/SuperMarioAdventures Super Mario Adventures], when Peach dreams of her wedding with Mario, he has to stand on a ? Block◊ in order to be able to kiss Peach without her needing to bend downwards. *Super Empowering: In Super Mario Bros. 3, after beating one of the Koopa Kids, she would send Mario or Luigi a letter with a rare power-up attached to it. In Super Mario World, she would throw a mushroom at Mario or Luigi during the showdown with Bowser. *Supreme Chef: An oft-referenced ability of hers is her ability to bake cakes. In Game & Watch Gallery 2, she is played as in the Chef minigame were she juggles various types of food in the air with a frying pan and has to serve well-cooked food to a Yoshi. This minigame also came with official artwork◊. *Tank-Top Tomboy: She zigzags this trope depending on the sports game. If she doesn't wear one, she will most likely wear her minidress instead. *Throw the Dog a Bone: You have to admit, it's really nice when Nintendo gives her a break from getting kidnapped in games like [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World] and [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPrincessPeach Super Princess Peach]. *Tiny Guy, Huge Girl: With Mario. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: Girly Girl to Daisy's Tomboy. *Tomboy with a Girly Streak: To Pauline's even Girlier Girl Femme Fatale. *Trademark Favorite Food: She is associated with cakes. *The Trickster: **While never really emphasized, the [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioParty Mario Party] series likes to suggest Princess Peach is prone to ruthlessly messing with other players to advantage herself. Her favorite item in Mario Party 2 and 3'' is the Plunder Chest, which randomly selects an opponent and steals their item''note ''. *'Peach's bio from Mario Party 3:' Her surprising fondness over the Plunder Chest reveals her mischievous side. **In ''Mario Party 4, her favorite item is the Swap Card, which exchanges items between two players, the user and an opponent chosen through a roulette. **If the ending of [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioBros3 Super Mario Bros. 3] is of any indication, she's not above trolling the shit out of Mario. *Underestimating Badassery: Bowser figured he was finally in the clear now that he has bested the Mario Bros, captured them and had them in helpless captivity, thinking Peach wouldn't be able to do anything. Peach certainly showed him that he would've been better off sticking with status quo and capturing her too. *Unexpected Character: Many people didn't expect her to become a playable character in either [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World] or [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioRun Super Mario Run]. *Weak, but Skilled: Many sports games depict her as a Technique type, with low power. *Wealthy Yacht Owner: The MSS Sea Star from Mario Party 7. The cruise ship is big enough to hold a castle on its deck. *White Magician Girl: Various games have her showcasing competence with magic, usually either in the form of stars, hearts, or something pink. Naturally, [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioRPG Super Mario RPG] provides the best example. *Woman in White: Peach's incarnation in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioBros Super Mario Bros.] has her in a white dress instead of the more recognized pink dress due to hardware limitations. She also dons a white wedding dress in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperPaperMario Super Paper Mario] and [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioOdyssey Super Mario Odyssey]. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World] uses her original white with red trim dress for Fire Peach. *Zettai Ryouiki: Grade C in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioStrikers Super Mario Strikers], Grade A in Mario Strikers Charged. Princess Daisy Hi, I'm Daisy! "Yo, this is Princess Daisy. You're listening to ''Super Mario Compact Disco. Kick it!"'' Debut: [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioLand Super Mario Land] Voiced by: Jessica Chisum (Mario Tennis 64), Jen Taylor (Mario Party 3-5), Deanna Mustard (2003-present) Portrayed by: Samantha Mathis (live-action film) Princess Daisy made her first appearance in the Game Boy game [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioLand Super Mario Land] as Princess Peach's analogue in Sarasaland. Though she hasn't appeared in a main game since her debut, Daisy pops up frequently in Mario Party, sports titles and other spinoffs. As a fellow royal, she tends to get along best with Peach, and has been described as her cousin at least once. Tropes associated with Daisy: *Ascended Extra: Originally considered Peach's look-alike, she now has her own set of recognizable traits. *Ass Kicks You: Her Quick Melee attack in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, if she holds an item in her hand. *Badass Princess: Ever since Daisy slapped Bowser in Mario Party 3, many fans have joked that he is too scared to even think of kidnapping her. *Bare Your Midriff: Her outfit in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioStrikers Super Mario Strikers] and [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioStrikersCharged Mario Strikers Charged]. *Big "NO!": She will occasionally shout one of these when hit by an item in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! or the Baseball games. *Blonde, Brunette, Redhead: Peach is the blonde, Pauline is the brunette, and Daisy is the redhead. *Costume Evolution: Her dress was originally colored yellow with a white waistband, had a white dollop pattern on it and was also white below her knees. The jewels on her earrings and chest were blue, her crown was colored red and the jewels on the crown were yellow and blue, with the yellow one being surrounded by a flower. Mario Party 4 introduced her modern dress, still colored yellow but now has orange panniers around her waist and is also covered by orange accents. The jewels on her earrings, chest, the front and back of her crown are now aqua green, the remaining jewels on the crown are red and the crown itself is now golden. *Cute Bruiser: Like every other playable character in the Mario Party series, she participates in several mini games that require the characters to brawl with one another. As mentioned in Damsel out of Distress, even outside the minigames she's shown to be physically strong enough to send even Bowser flying into the sky with a single slap! *Daddy's Girl: Implied in Mario Party 3, where she mentions her father during gameplay. She also mentions her father in Fortune Street. *Damsel in Distress: Super Mario Land only. *Damsel out of Distress: In Mario Party 3, Bowser attempts to get in everyone's way before the Beauty Star Stamp battle. What does Daisy do in response? She slaps him so hard he goes flying and becomes a ''[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TwinkleInTheSky ''Twinkle In The Sky].'' And people wonder why Bowser goes only for Peach... *Death Glare: Daisy will give this to her team players in ''Mario Strikers Charged, if the opposing team scores a few goals. Some team players will react to it with an Oh, Crap! look on their faces. *Demoted to Extra: Daisy hasn't appeared in a main series platformer since her debut in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Videogame/SuperMarioLand Super Mario Land], but she's a regular in spinoffs. *Dishing Out Dirt: She appears to have some level of control over crystals as seen in Mario Strikers Charged. *Divergent Character Evolution: **Used to look almost exactly like a recolored Peach and acted a lot like her too, to the point that in Super Mario Land she even had the same plot role that Peach usually has in the platformers. She only started to truly diverge from Peach and become a Tomboy Princess years after her initial introduction. **The [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioTennis Mario Tennis] series had her as a Technique type just like Peach, but Ultra Smash changed her to an All-Around type. *Ermine Cape Effect: In most spinoffs. In the sports games as well as when driving a bike or an ATV in Mario Kart, she will use a more practical outfit, though this has been averted in certain Mario Party minigames. *Expository Hairstyle Change: She also used to have very long hair that was nearly identical to Peach's. One of the first signs that she was beginning to become her own person was when her character design was overhauled and she got her trademark, shorter flipped hair. *Fiery Redhead: It's more of a reddish brown, but it's close enough and she certainly has the personality for it. *Flower Motifs: As a counterpart to Peach's heart motifs. *Gemstone Assault: Her Super Ability in Mario Strikers Charged is Crystal Smash!, were she summons sharp orange crystals around her that protects her briefly and can also damage other players. During her Mega Strike, she encases one of her clenched fists in crystals before punching the ball towards the goal. Her hair and skin also turns dark teal, with Glowing Eyes of Doom to boot. While the Mega Strike has no English name, it's Japanese name translates to Crystallized Daisy. *Genki Girl: She definitely has a lot of energy to spare, especially once Deanna Mustard started voicing her. *Giant Poofy Sleeves: Just like Peach, her dress have these. *Green Thumb: Her special shots in Mario Power Tennis involve her causing flowers to bloom. Her Star Swing in Mario Super Sluggers causes a small flower garden to appear were the ball would land, and in Mario Party 7, her shared special Orb with Princess Peach is the Flower Orb. *Heroes Want Redheads: Luigi is suggested to have a crush on her, though he doesn't appear to act on it. *Hot-Blooded: Once Deanna Mustard started voicing her, she became very easily excitable, and is extremely vocal with it. Just try playing as her in Mario Kart - she'll spend most of the race yelling. *Hotter and Sexier: Daisy first took this turn during the GameCube era. Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour introduced her primary sports outfit, a Short Tank complete with short shorts. Mario Strikers had her using a uniform that bared her midriff, as well as some animations that made her tomboyish nature more apparent. She reached the peak in the London Olympic Games, when her leotard suit was introduced. *Informed Attribute: Her tomboyishness in some games, such as Mario Party 3, where her whole character revolves around her pride of being "the fairest of them all" (or not, given how she backhands Bowser into next week). *Innocent Blue Eyes: She is a tomboyish princess with large blue eyes. *Invisible Parents: She mentions her father in both Mario Party 3 and Fortune Street. He presumably rules Sarasaland while she's away in the Mushroom Kingdom. *Jack-of-All-Stats: Interesting in that she is usually a specialty character; but her specialty is different for each activity. Notably she's a speed character in Mario and Sonic at the Olympics. *Leotard of Power: Daisy wears a yellow and orange one when participating in Gymnastics and Swimming events in the London and Rio Olympic Games. *Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy: When paired with Luigi. In her Mario Kart Wii course, there's a statue of Baby Daisy dancing with Baby Luigi. Or, rather, Baby Daisy swinging Baby Luigi around her head. Also in Mario Superstar Baseball, she has a higher batting stat than Luigi, while in Mario Super Sluggers, they have an equal batting stat. *Meaningful Name: Her name is Daisy, which matches her Flower Motifs. *Ms. Fanservice: Mostly from her various sport outfits, but notable ones are her leotard suit and soccer uniform. *Muscles Are Meaningless: Sends Bowser flying with a single slap. *No Indoor Voice: Very rarely will you hear Daisy say anything without shouting it out loud. *Odd Friendship: Daisy is officially good friends with Mario as well as Birdo. Although her friendship with Mario might not seem odd at first, when you consider her debut appearance showed her in a romantic situation with him, and then you remember now she is hinted to be his brother's love interest, as well as his maybe-love interest's best friend, it feels a little weird when you put all this together. Her contrasting personality to Peach also makes their friendship interesting. *Only Six Faces: One of the girls introduced in Camelot's Mario Golf titles is Azalea, an Identical Stranger who looks like she could be Separated at Birth. *Pair the Spares: In her debut game, she was presented as a love interest for Mario. Nowadays, since Mario and Peach are considered a quasi-Official Couple, she's been teased with Luigi, although it hasn't been solidified. *Petal Power: In Mario Power Tennis, where her Limit Breaks produce lots of flowers. Her Star Swings and Pitches in the Mario Baseball series also produces lots of flowers. Her special Orb in Mario Party 7 produces big flowers that she uses to both gain coins and avoid traps. *Pimped-Out Dress: Despite being characterized as a tomboy, she's often depicted with her orange floofy dress, which is sometimes shown as being more intricate than Peach's. *Pretty in Mink: Just like Peach, she wears a mink outfit for the Winter Olympics and the Equestrian events in London and Rio. *Princesses Rule: She rules over Sarasaland despite being a princess. Mario Party 3 and Fortune Street mentions that she has a father, though he is never seen. *Requisite Royal Regalia: Much like Peach, she's frequently seen with her Cool Crown, her Pimped-Out Dress, and her White Gloves to designate her station. To show her Tomboy nature, though, her crown is made less prominent than Peach's, and her gloves are frequently shorter than those Peach wears. *Screw the Rules, I'm Beautiful!: In Mario Party 3: "When it comes to beauty, there's no denying Daisy is fairest of all! There's no need to battle." (The Millennium Star agrees). In Fortune Street, Daisy can have this conversation with Birdo: "Birdo! Are you charging me so much because you’re jealous of my good looks? I wouldn’t put it past you!". *Short Tank: In sports spinoffs, to a greater extent than Peach. *Statuesque Stunner: While Daisy is a little shorter than Peach, she is taller than Mario, Luigi and Wario. According to the official height chart, she is 180cm (5'11") tall. *Super Speed: According to some spinoffs, Daisy is outright the fastest Mario character. *Sweet Tooth: In Mario Kart Wii, there's a billboard for Daisy Candy, while in Mario Kart 8, she runs the "Royal Patisserie" with Peach and the Sweet Sweet Canyon track (which is a world of dessert) is under their shared banner. *The Rival: Daisy might give Peach much-needed female companionship, but just as the most likely reason they are even friends, the same reasoning is applied to any moments the two rival one another in spinoff games. *Tank-Top Tomboy; Starting with Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Daisy has been wearing a tank top in most Mario sports games. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The Tomboy to Peach's girly girl. While Daisy has yet to fight any major villains like Peach has, she's more proactive and less dainty when it comes to sports. *Tomboy Princess: Her Mario Strikers incarnation provides the page image right now. *Tomboy with a Girly Streak: And it's a really big girly streak too. In many of the games that she appears in, it's not apparent that she's a tomboy at all unless you've already been told about it. She wears a dress that's nearly as girly as Peach's (and the only reason that it isn't is because the color's yellow rather than pink), she has a flower motif on all of her outfits, and she prides herself as being "the fairest of them all". Her Mario Super Sluggers collectible card info defines this trope: "Daisy may be a tough girl, but she still likes to make things pretty." *Wealthy Yacht Owner: The Daisy Cruiser has appeared as a race course in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart 7 and can also be seen in the background of other courses from Double Dash!! and onwards. It also appears as an unlockable baseball stadium in Mario Super Sluggers. *White Gloves: The exceptions are sports games and when driving a bike or an ATV in the Mario Kart series. Unlike Peach's though, these aren't High Class Gloves. *Who Wears Short Shorts?: In many of the sports titles. *Zettai Ryouiki: Grade C in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioStrikers Super Mario Strikers], Grade A in Mario Strikers Charged. Rosalina May the stars shine down on you... "I will watch over you from beyond the stars." Debut: [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioGalaxy Super Mario Galaxy] Voiced by (English): Mercedes Rose (2007-2010) Kerri Kane (2011-2014), Laura Faye Smith (2013-present) Once, Rosalina was a young girl living on (the Mario version of) earth, but she found an old spaceship with a Luma (a living star-person) inside. Together, they traveled across the universe, and as she grew older, to fill the void left by the loss of her mother, Rosalina adopted the Lumas as her own children. She built the Comet Observatory to travel the space lanes and keep them safe, and returns to check up on her planet of birth once a century. She aided Mario during Bowser's ill-fated attempt at conquering space. In Japan, her name is Rosetta, after the type of orbit. Tropes associated with Rosalina: *Action Mom: Adoptive mother of the Lumas; and as Super Mario 3D World and [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperSmashBros Super Smash Bros.] show, a capable fighter. *The Ageless: Was a little girl once, supposedly. So she might have aged in the past but otherwise has an incalculable lifespan. How she got that way is open to interpretation. *Ambiguously Human: Rosalina appears to be, or once was, a human, but it isn't known what she is now. She seems to have some kind of magical/godlike powers, as opposed to the other protagonists who tend to fall more into Badass Normal territory. *...And That Little Girl Was Me: How she explains her backstory. *Authority Equals Asskicking: She's the mother figure and leader to all of the Lumas. She's also one of the most powerful characters in the franchise. Despite not being involved in action as much as the Mario Bros. or Bowser, as a character of her intelligence and power, she's perfectly capable of tearing things up herself, as seen in her playable appearances and during the finale of [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioGalaxy Super Mario Galaxy] as mentioned below. She's one of the best characters in 3D World and, together with her Lumas, one of the best fighters in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperSmashBros Super Smash Bros.]. *Barrier Warrior: **Trying to jump on her will prompt a protective bubble to surround her. **The Comet Observatory's appearance as a comet from afar is actually Rosalina surrounding it in a massive barrier as it goes to warp speed. She uses this to cut through Bowser's space fleet like a knife through butter in the finale of Super Mario Galaxy. *Big Good: In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioGalaxy Super Mario Galaxy], being the protector of the cosmos and the one that guides Mario towards Bowser. *Bootstrapped Leitmotif: Rosalina never really had a personal theme, but is usually represented by the Comet Observatory theme, Good Egg Galaxy theme, or even just the main theme from Super Mario Galaxy. *Breakout Character: While she wasn't planned to appear outside of the first Galaxy, she ended up becoming playable in the main series and in spinoffs, and in some cases, taking precedence over long-standing character Princess Daisy. *Brought Down to Badass: A side effect of becoming playable in Super Mario 3D World. Rosalina is just as vulnerable to being taken out by Bowser's minions (including Goombas) as everyone else. Also extends to her playable appearances in Mario Party 10 and Super Smash Bros. She may not be all god-powerful, but still very much capable of handing opponents their ass. *Cool Crown: She wears a silver crown despite rarely being called a princess. *Dark and Troubled Past: Her quest to help the Luma find its mother rips her away from her own family and she soon breaks down after years of not seeing them with only Luma for company. Also, her mother could be dead, depending on the interpretation of her being "asleep underneath the tree on the hill." *Dead All Along: Rosalina's mother seems to be this, with Rosalina dreaming about her watching over her and realizing that she can never go home to see her own mother again. It's implied that she had been dead before Rosalina left to help Luma, but the reality of it only hit her after being away from home for a while. *Demoted to Extra: She's absent from [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioGalaxy2 Super Mario Galaxy 2], save for the look-a-like Cosmic Spirit, the game's ending where she reunites with Lubba and Mario's Luma, and the extra ending if 120 stars are collected... where she narrates Mario and Luigi's attempts to get Green Stars. Upon getting all the Green Stars, and beating the level that unlocks twice (second time under Daredevil rules) she'll present Mario/Luigi with the final star and join them on Starship Mario. She also sends letters to Luma (the one that travels with Mario throughout the game). However, the letters aren't signed in any way, though the player is hinted to her identity via familiar laughter and her star brooch being stamped onto the letter. *Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?: In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World], due to being playable, Bowser and any one of his troops can kill her. The same goes for her Smash Bros. opponents. *Drama Queen: She takes golf rather seriously in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioGolf Mario Golf]'' World Tour''. Scoring over par on a single hole makes her faint dramatically, while scoring under makes her create a new galaxy in celebration. *Dub Name Change: One of the few characters in the series who has a different name in eight languages: Rosetta in Japanese, Harmonie in French, Estela in Spanish, Rosalinda in Italian, Rozalina in Russian, Rojelina in Korean and Lujojieta in Chinese. The Canadian French, and Mexican Spanish versions keep "Rosalina". *Eternal Recurrence: She has witnessed the death and rebirth of the universe several times. She says the process never repeats itself quite the same way twice. *Gadgeteer Genius: She designed and built the Comet Observatory, with help from the Lumas. *Glacier Waif: **In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioKartWii Mario Kart Wii] and [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioKart8 Mario Kart 8], she's classified as a heavyweight despite her waifish (albeit very tall) build. **In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World], she's slower than even Peach, but her Spin Attack enables her to defeat enemies much more easily than the other characters. **In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioGolf Mario Golf]: World Tour, her drive is the second longest of any character. Only Bowser's is longer. **In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioTennis Mario Tennis]: Ultra Smash, she's a Power character, like Bowser, Wario, and Donkey Kong. In Mario Sports Superstars, she is a Power character, like Bowser, Donkey Kong, Wario, Metal Mario and Pink Gold Peach. In tennis however, she's a Tricky character. *Gravity Master: Super Smash Bros. shows her capable of attracting items towards her, and also explains her ability to levitate as an anti-gravity effect. *Happy Flashback: Once the Library opens up, Rosalina tells her story to the Lumas, recalling the first Luma she met and took in. *Hidden Depths: Despite her elegant, soft-spoken manner, her playable appearances within spinoffs (and [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World]) reveals she has a carefree side similar to the rest of the Mario gang. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioKart Mario Kart]'' Wii'' also reveals she has a passion for motorcycles. *The High Queen: She technically has no kingdom but she does have authority and seems to have been using it justly and with competence. *Identical Grandson: From what we can see of her in the storybook, Rosalina's mother looked exactly like Rosalina does now. *Immortality Begins at 20: Started traveling the galaxies as a little girl, but seemed to stop aging around her twenties. *Innocent Blue Eyes: A benevolent and motherly space guardian with blue eyes. *Leitmotif: The Comet Observatory's theme, from [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioGalaxy Super Mario Galaxy]. She seems to take a liking to the Gusty Garden theme as well, if her ads for [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World] and [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperSmashBros Super Smash Bros.] are anything to go by. *Missing Mom: In her effort to help the Lumas find their mother, she lost contact with her own, but became the adoptive mother of all of the Lumas. *Mystical Waif: Her main role in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioGalaxy Super Mario Galaxy] is to guide Mario through his travels through space. Personality-wise, she fits the role by being stoic, having a beautiful appearance and also possessing some mysterious magic powers. *Not So Above It All: After her dignified role in the first Galaxy, her playable appearances within other games show that she also knows how to let herself go and have some fun. *One Name Only: Like Pauline, Rosalina is often just Rosalina. The only time she's referred to with a title in the games themselves is when the Lumas endearingly call her with the familial "Mama".note '' *Pals with Jesus: To the extent of joining Mario and co. on their adventures as of [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld ''Super Mario 3D World] (counting main series games anyway). Considering that they saved her Observatory, this is entirely justified. *Parental Substitute: Ever since she was a little girl, she had been taking care of the Lumas, especially since the first one she met was looking for its mother. *Peek-a-Bangs: Her right eye is covered by a big bang of hair. *Physical God: She could be considered a goddess within Mario's universe as she nonchalantly chats with Mario during a big bang event, strongly implying that she survived countless numbers of such incidents. *Power Creep, Power Seep: As an NPC, she can form barriers around herself and others to protect them from harm. As a player character, she can be killed by a Goomba. *Power Echoes: In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/MarioKart Mario Kart] and the Super Mario Galaxy games. In 3D World, her voice loses the echo. *Power Floats: She's almost always constantly floating, sometimes even when standing still. *Promoted to Playable: Becomes an unlockable driver in Mario Kart titles. She's also an unlockable character in Super Mario 3D World and playable in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. *Proper Tights with a Skirt: In Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, she is wearing white leggings as part of her sports outfit as seen here.◊ *Really 700 Years Old: She may look only a little older than Peach, but she's mentioned that her real age is at least in the realm of centuries. *Royals Who Actually Do Something: Her role as the protector/mother of the cosmos is somewhat the equivalent to terrestrial royalty, and she's depicted as very competent at her duty. Taken further in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World] and [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperSmashBros Super Smash Bros.]'' for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'', where she takes an even more active role as a playable character. *Secret Character: Almost all of the games where she appears as a playable character have her as an unlockable or a DLC character. The only games that have her as a playable character by default are Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Mario Party 10, Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash and Mario Sports Superstars. *She's Got Legs: The Stinger for [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioGalaxy Super Mario Galaxy] showed a brief glimpse of Rosalina's legs underneath her dress. They became fully revealed when she received a leotard for Rio 2016. *Simple, yet Opulent: While some games will happily give Peach petticoats and frills galore, Rosalina's cyan gown gets, at the most, a star motif added on. This is in stark contrast to an early concept for her appearance, which showed her with piled-up hair, a tiara, high collar, and a more Peach-style dress. *Statuesque Stunner: Quite pretty and is close to being a head taller than Peach. She's big enough to be counted among the heavyweight characters. Depending how you run the numbers, Rosalina stands anywhere between 6'06" tall to 7'07". She's even taller than [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LeanAndMean Waluigi]! *Teleporters and Transporters: She teleported herself to the Gateway Galaxy, along with a small castle. *Time Abyss: The ending of [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioGalaxy Super Mario Galaxy] heavily implies that she has lived through the entire timeline of the universe multiple times, ensuring its rebirth every time it comes to an end. *True Blue Femininity: Contrasting with Peach's pink, her cyan dress is nonetheless very elegant and feminine. *Unexpected Character: No one expected the Mario series to gain another playable character in Smash Bros., let alone her. Her baby form in Mario Kart 8 also counts. *Vague Age: She is known to be very old, but both her appearance and voice manage to make her seem both very young and older and wise. It's made even more confusing with her outfits, as her dress makes her seem older, but her tennis outfit in Ultra Smash does the opposite. *Women Are Wiser: She's one of the most knowledgeable beings in the Mario universe, particularly the main games. *Wrench Wench: A capable kart and motorcycle racer, and built the complicated Comet Observatory, which includes an Engine Room and Garage. *Your Size May Vary: While she is usually about a head taller than Peach, during the ending of [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SuperMarioGalaxy Super Mario Galaxy] were she speaks with Mario, she's a giant. In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMario3DWorld Super Mario 3D World], her height was reduced to be the same as Peach's so she could be a playable character without having an unfairly large hurtbox. The Lumas Debut: [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioGalaxy Super Mario Galaxy] These star-shaped childlike creatures are found throughout the universe, but mainly reside in the Comet Observatory, where they acknowledge Rosalina as their "mama". They are eventually destined to transform into various objects, from Power Stars to small planetoids to entire galaxies. Notable Lumas: *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ADogNamedDog Luma]: A silver-peach colored Luma who gives Mario the ability to Star Spin. He is the first Luma that Mario meets. *'Polari': An elderly dark brown Luma who acts as Rosalina's main assistant in caring for the Lumas. *'Lubba': A large purple Luma who builds Starship Mario and acts as the Lumas' leader in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioGalaxy2 Super Mario Galaxy 2]. *'Hungry Lumas': Pink Lumas that require large amounts of Star Bits to transform into planets, or even galaxies. *'Lumalee': A light blue Hungry Luma who runs the Luma Shop, where Mario can buy a Life Mushroom or a 1-Up. In the second game, she sells Chance Cube dice that can be spun for random items. Although she transforms into the items of Mario's choosing, she always gets better. *'Prankster Comet Luma': A purple Hungry Luma who can shift the positions of the Prankster Comets in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Videogame/SuperMarioGalaxy Super Mario Galaxy]. *'Co-Star Luma': In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioGalaxy2 Super Mario Galaxy 2], a second player could take control of an orange Luma that follows Mario around and can attack enemies and deliver items to him. Tropes applying to the Lumas: *A Dog Named "Dog": Luma, of course. *All There in the Script: Polari is only named in the Galaxy instruction booklet. *Big Eater: Hungry Lumas must be fed many Star Bits to get them to transform, each wanting an increasing amount than the last. *Chuck Cunningham Syndrome: Polari has been mostly forgotten after the first Galaxy, only making minor appearances in the spinoff games. *Color-Coded for Your Convenience: The generic Lumas have various purposes according to their color. **Yellow: Transforms into Sling Stars or Launch Stars **Blue: Transforms into a chain of Pull Stars **Red: Guards the Red Star, which gives Mario the ability to fly **Green: Guardians of the Trial Galaxies, they transform into green Launch Stars to send Mario into them. **Pink: Transform into pink Launch Stars leading to bonus galaxies from the Comet Observatory. *Deadpan Snarker: Lubba *Happily Adopted: The Lumas have this opinion of Rosalina. *Heroic Sacrifice: All Lumas throw themselves into the black hole in Bowser's galaxy to neutralize it and recreate the universe. The species Resurrective Immortality allows them to get away with it, and indeed, Mario's Luma is shown in The Stinger to have survived. *Not Allowed to Grow Up: With the exception of Polari and Lubba, all of the Lumas are treated as children. The Luma, who's implied by his coloration to be the first one Rosalina meets, is still regarded as a baby some centuries later. *Old Retainer: Polari, who is an elderly Luma who helps Rosalina on the Observatory. He's like the Luma counterpart to Toadsworth. *Pokémon Speak: Lumalee says her own name in her sales jingle. *Pungeon Master: Lubba. *Ridiculously Cute Critter: Just look at those big sweet oval eyes and teeny round bodies! Further magnified once you hear their voices - they sound adorable. They also call Rosalina her mother and will treat her as such, which ups the cute factor even more by making them seem just like little children! *Resurrective Immortality: Lumas are implied to "respawn" after transforming. The cream colored Luma turns into a comet in chapter 8 of Rosalina's storybook and reappears in the next chapter, whereupon they have a birthday of sorts for him. *The Smurfette Principle: Lumalee is the only Luma who has been confirmed to be female. *Starfish Alien: Or rather, star-shaped aliens! *Super Empowering: Mario's Luma gives him the ability to Star Spin and breathe in space. *Trademark Favorite Food: Star Bits, which are sweet and serve as the Lumas' sustenance. *Voluntary Shapeshifting: Lumas have the ability to transform into various objects, from useful items to planets and galaxies. See Color-Coded for Your Convenience. Pauline Debut: [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/DonkeyKong Donkey Kong] Mario's original girlfriend. Pauline was kidnapped by Donkey Kong, setting the stage for Mario's initial arcade outing. Since her modern reintroduction, she does not compete (or interact) with Princess Peach, and is apparently no longer considered a love interest. Although some things never change, she holds no hard feelings for Donkey Kong. She has since become the mayor of New Donk City. Tropes associated with Pauline: *Adaptation Dye-Job: Was originally a blonde in the arcade version Donkey Kong and of its most home ports. She became a brunette starting with the 1994 Game Boy game of the same name, probably to distinguish her from Peach. *Amicable Exes: She was explicitly referred to as Mario's girlfriend in some versions of Donkey Kong's Excuse Plot. That said, they're currently Just Friends, and they're close enough friends for him to invite her to the opening of his toy factory. *The Artifact: Her original role as Mario's girlfriend has been downplayed ever since the introduction of Peach. She still stuck around for the Game Boy [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/DonkeyKong94 Donkey Kong] and Mario vs. Donkey Kong sequels, but mainly because their rivalry revolved around her. Super Mario Odyssey defies this by giving Pauline a new role as Mayor of New Donk City. *Blonde, Brunette, Redhead: Peach is the blonde, Pauline is the brunette, and Daisy is the redhead. *Chuck Cunningham Syndrome: Went missing for practically a decade since the release of the NES Pinball game in 1984 until returning in Donkey Kong '94 with a new look. Then she went missing again for another decade until Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis in 2006. Fortunately for her, she stuck around after her second comeback thanks to the fact that the Mario vs. Donkey Kong games became a spinoff series of its own. She makes her first major appearance in a mainline Mario game in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperMarioOdyssey Super Mario Odyssey] as the mayor of New Donk City. *Damsel in Distress: One of the very first in video game history. She plays this role in almost ALL her appearances. *Decomposite Character: In an old Japanese character guidebook she and Lady from the arcade game were two separate characters who both lived in New York, though nowadays their roles have been merged. *Fluffy Tamer: In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/SaturdaySupercade Saturday Supercade], where she is shown as Donkey Kong's personal animal trainer. Even if he's rather dopey on the show, he can be fierce when he wants to be, especially if someone had the misfortune of messing with Pauline. Pauline, on the other hand, was depicted as being particularly motherly to Donkey Kong, often getting worried whenever he was in trouble or becoming jealous if someone else tries to tame him. *Just Friends: Seemingly with Mario at the moment, although the relationship is confused. Besides the heart that appears at the end of the fourth screen, she had no explicit relation to Mario in the original Arcade version; however, she was called his girlfriend in some home ports and even the Japanese Game Boy [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/DonkeyKong94 Donkey Kong] website. In Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis, she's only described as his "glamorous friend" in the manual, and in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, she is listed as "Mario's Ex-Girlfriend(?)" in one of the randomly-generated tips. *Lady in Red: Since her first appearance, this has been her design. *Light Feminine and Dark Feminine: Family-friendly Femme Fatale Dark Feminine to Peach's Light Feminine. *No Name Given: At first. In the Arcade [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/DonkeyKong Donkey Kong], she was simply known as "Lady" or "The Beautiful Maiden" (much in the same way that Mario was originally known as "Jumpman"). The name "Pauline" was derived from either Polly James (the wife of Nintendo of America's warehouse manager Don James) or the damsel-in-distress from the eponymous "The Perils of Pauline" Film Serial, and was first used in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/SaturdaySupercade Saturday Supercade], which carried over to the English NES release. Japan evidently didn't receive the memo until the 1994 Game Boy game, in which the name was attributed to her redesign. *Statuesque Stunner: In Streetpass Mii Plaza, one of the 3D puzzles shows her next to Peach and Rosalina. She's very nearly as tall as the latter. The fact that she's Mayor of New Donk, filled with real humans and measures up to them, compared to how comically short Mario is should also say something. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: Passive Girlier Girl to Peach's more active Tomboyish acts such as taking part in the sports, party games and kart races. *Ultimate Authority Mayor: Is a major NPC in New Donk City where she serves as mayor.